Project 1) Dr. Feldman supervised the successful completion and defense of Jamie Browns (ne Boorech) Ph.D. dissertaion. The work she has done will go towards a manuscript on how extraembryonic signals drive mesoderm patterning. Project 2) Dr. Feldman has been engaged in library research and writing for a chapter in an upcoming textbook. Project 3) A manuscript on RhoGEF functions during gastrulation was submitted and Dr. Feldman is currently addressing reviewer comments. &#8232;&#8232; Project 4) Using RNA-seq data generated in 2011-12, we defined a comprehensive list of transcription factors expressed during blastula stages of development. We have obtained a nanostring codeset for 50% of these transcription factor genes and we are in the process of obtaining a codeset for the remaining 50%. These two code sets will be used to generate a high-resolution temporal profile of transcription factor expression, which will be a valuable resource for assembling developmental gene regulatory networks.&#8232; &#8232;Project 5) We are analyzing data from experiments performed in past years, which will lead to two manuscripts describing a new strategy for quantifying the activity of ectopically expressed genes in zebrafish as applied to candidate human holoprosencephaly genes. A manuscript from related work was published last year.